The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse
by TheNightClub
Summary: One's a small town sheriff deputy from Kentucky, the other's a former history professor turned murderer. Together, will they be able to protect their loved ones, find a safe place, and survive? (Crossover between Video Game and Comic Series)
1. Episode 1 - Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse

Episode 1 – "A New Day" – Chapter 1; A strange way to wake up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all from either from Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead" comic series, or the Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment video game by the same name. Please support the original creators and source material.**

'_This wasn't what I thought I'd be waking up to,'_ Rick thought as he crouched behind his police car. Beside him was he best friend and fellow deputy Shane, and both of them were tightly gripping their pistols as they hid behind the cover of their squad car, attempting to dodge the gunfire from the armed man shooting at them from behind his truck.

It was sometime in the early morning when they received the radio transmission informing them of the we escaped convict. Rick and Shane were just goofing off and talking about the latest sports game when they heard the report, and in a hurry, they armed themselves and headed out towards the criminal's last known location. Rick wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he couldn't of predicted being pinned down by behind their car by a felon.

"This is not good." Shane exclaimed as another shotgun blast ricocheted of the hood of their car, "I don't think he's from around here."

"I think that's a safe bet. When they opened that prison in Grant County I didn't think we'd be getting their run-off!" Rick replied.

"I ain't goin' back! I'll die first!" the convict bellowed between shotgun blasts.

As more gunshots punctuated that air, any attempt by the two police officers to get a shot off on the gunmen were met with shotgun fragments narrowly missing their faces.

"Dammit!" Rick yelled as he barely ducked behind a shot, "Our back up is probably more than ten miles away! We're sitting ducks behind this car…"

Rick glanced forward and saw a ditch in front of him which would provide decent cover and give him a better angle the shoot at the convict. Seeing the opportunity presented in front of him, he made a snap decision.

"Cover me…" Rick instructed his partner, "I'm going to try and make it to the ditch so we can surround him."

Shane nodded before leaping out from cover and shooting at the convict, and Rick sprinted for the ditch, the sounds of gunfire from both Shane and the criminal behind him. When Rick was almost at the cover, he heard his friend cry out in pain, causing Rick to turn around and aim at the gunman, only to be met with a shotgun shell to his torso.

"RICK!" Shane shouted as Rick fell to the ground. He had barely touched the grass below him when he saw Shane's face in front of his. Rick couldn't hear the gunfire anymore, meaning that the convict must've run off after seeing his chance at escape, the only sounds left that Rick could hear being his colleague's desperate cries for Rick to be okay.

'_This is DEFINITELY not what I thought I'd wake up too…' _Rick thought as he could feel the life draining him, his pulse growing steadily weaker as blood continued to leave his body and poor onto the dirt. Before Rick lost consciousness, his last thoughts were of his wife; Lori, and his son; Carl, and how he so desperately wanted to see them again.

Rick closed his eyes as he fell into a long, long slumber, unaware that when he woke up, he would find a whole new world waiting for him.

* * *

Lee sat in the back of a police car as it sped down the highway, the last bustling city of Atlanta, Georgia growing smaller and smaller behind him. He was wearing the same collared blue shirt, white undershirt and jeans that he wore in the trial he just came from. His wrists were both locked together by handcuffs – preventing him from doing much of anything with his hands – and all the doors to the car where locked, preventing his escape, not that he wanted to escape anyway.

Seeing nothing else to do, Lee looked forward out the front of the cop car, just watching the road as his journey to prison continued.

Lee was being driven to prison by an older police officer. He was balding, with his remaining hair a gray, almost white colour, and he was just calmly driving down the road, just as silent as Lee was. After a few minutes of driving, the police officer, turned his rearview mirror around to look back at Lee, and spoke.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Since Lee had nothing better to do, he replied to the police officer, "Why do you say that?"

The policeman responded with, "Y'know, I've driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it.""

Lee knew what he did, so he just said, "Not from me."

"'Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

The police radio in the front then started transmitting a message, but the policeman in front didn't seem to acknowledge it. Whether it was because it was not important, or because he was busy driving Lee to prison, Lee didn't know.

"I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all." The police officer stated, wanting to spark another conversation.

"You're form Macon then" Lee responded.

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame, that is." As the policeman continued talking, Lee glanced out the window to see another cop car speeding towards Atlanta, sirens on and everything. "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

"Sure is." Lee said.

"Good."

The police radio once again opened with sound. Lee looked at it, and said, "Any of that seem important to you?"

"All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." The policeman said, addressing Lee. "I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?"

"Going on my sixth year." Lee declared proudly.

"You meet your wife in Athens?" The officer said, causing Lee to look down in shame, before gazing out the window. It was hard thinking about his wife, especially after what he put he through. "You wanna know how I see it?"

Lee saw more police vehicles go past – one of which being a SWAT van – before he responded. "I got much choice?"

"Sure don't."

Lee then glared towards, the mirror, almost as if he was daring the police officer to continue. The policeman must've seen his glare, as what he was about to say got stuck in his throat. Eventually he stated, "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."

Lee opened his mouth with an angry retort, before deciding not to and just closing his mouth with a dismissive grunt, rationalizing that it's not worth the effort.

The radio up front once again erupted with sound, this time mentioning a riot. Lee normally would've been concerned with that kind of news, but there was nothing he could do about it in the back of this car anyway, so he just tried to block it out of his mind.

Lee saw even more police and SWAT vehicles speed past the car, before the officer spoke again. "I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting."

The radio turned on again, before the policeman turned it of so he could continue his story. "The before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for him Mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!""

Lee wasn't sure if he found the story funny or not, but he still wanted to hear how it ended, so he humored the policeman, "So, did he do it?"

"They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming BLOODY MURDER that it wasn't him! I think he actually believe it himself." He briefly pauses before continuing, "It goes to so, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."

The police then turned his attention towards Lee before beginning to tell another story – one he claimed more humorous than the last – and Lee saw a shape walking onto the road. Lee looked at it a little longer before recognizing it as a person! Panicking for himself, the driver, and the person on the road, he yelled to try and get the policeman's attention.

"Watch out!"

But it was too late, as the car collided with the person, and skidded off the road, dark crimson blood covering the front windshield. The car fell down a ditch before smashing crashing, the sudden stop causing Lee's head to smash into the seat in front of him and knock himself out. Before he blacked out, he had a single thought running through his mind:

'_What did I wake up to today?'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story I'm writing. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle, but still leave me any reviews with feedback for this story.**

**For those wondering this is a story I'm making for the sole purpose of combining the Comic Series' and Video Game Series' story-lines into one. I would call it a crossover, but the two series actually do share a universe, so I thought it would be a good idea to write a story where Lee's group and Rick's group actually meet. **

**I will not be including content from the TV Series, mostly because I'm not sure if I'm a skilled enough writer to be able to incorporate that stuff into this story (hell, I'm not even sure if this story will be any good, but I'll try my best) and partly because I don't enjoy it as much as the Comic and Video Games (please don't hate). I will also not include any OCs in this story unless used for EXTREMELY minor characters (nameless raiders, zombies, etc.), and will try to make sure all characters I use already exist within the Comic/Game universe.**

**If you have any questions, suggestions or reviews and need to address my by name, please refer to me as TheNightClub or TNC/NightClub for short. I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter, but I'm hoping to get it done in a week or two at most.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and look out for more chapters in the future.**

**PS: Most of these first chapters may contain a lot of content already present in the source material, with a few tweaks. In the next chapter will probably be the first main change in the story? What is it? Well, you're gonna have to just wait and see.**


	2. Episode 1 - Chapter 2

The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse

Episode 1 – "A New Day" – Chapter 2; Exercises in Trust

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's TheNightClub. I know I said in the last chapter that it would probably take 1-2 weeks for the next chapter, BUT… I then realized that other than combining both the opening to Comic and the Game into one chapter, I hadn't really done too much to change the story, but the chapter had already gotten pretty long so I decided to end it. Just more or less treat it as an introduction to my writing style and see if you'd enjoy seeing more of the story written in said style.**

**I said in the author's note in my last chapter that this was where I was gonna introduce my first major change to the story, and I'm sticking too that. I won't spoil it now so you're gonna have to just see what happens.**

**Also, since I am basing much of the story off the original content, I may skip some content in order to shorten chapters. If you want to see the full events and how they play out, make sure you read the original comic or play the original game. I'd highly recommend this as much of the dialogue and some actions from the game are determined by the game, so if you want you can play the original game and see what decision you would make.**

**Reviews (this is where I reply to reviews):**

**Jason Chandler: Thanks for the review! And as I've said before, the first major change in the story will be this chapter.**

**Worker72: I have read that story (including the latest chapter) and have to admit my story was partly inspired by that story. However JohnLocke's story follows an AU where Lee made it to prison, whilst mine won't include that but will bring the group together in another way. Still, I can see why you recommended for me to read it.**

**Anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2… of The Many Faces of the Apocalypse.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all from either from Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead" comic series, or the Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment video game by the same name. Please support the original creators and source material.**

As Vince sat in the bus taking him, and the other 4 inmates present to prison, Vince wished he could be anywhere else right now.

Vince was sitting in the middle of two other criminals, each of them with ankle chains linking all of them to each other, and the floor. They all wore the same orange prisoner outfit, and had handcuffs around their wrists.

The man in front of him – a person named Danny – was convicted of sexual assault. He appeared to be of Hispanic descent, and had short cut, brown hair with hints of grayness speckled throughout, leading Vince to believe he was quite a bit older than he was. He had a goatee lining mouth and jaw, the same colour of his hair. Danny claimed he was falsely accused, and to be honest, Vince couldn't really tell, he seemed like an alright guy, and tone suggests that even if had done it, he at least regretted it. He talked briefly about his girlfriend, and how much he missed her, leading the kinder part of Vince's brain to pity him, so he told him to call her when they got there, and he seemed to perk up after hearing that.

The man sitting behind him was a different story. He was named Justin, and had black hair cut in a similar style to Danny's, as well as a (mostly) clean shaven face, with a small amount of stubble. He said he was convicted of organizing and running a pyramid scheme, and supposedly faked a breakdown in court to get less time, which Danny was impressed by. Vince himself didn't know if he would've done it. Contrasting to Danny, Justin didn't regret one second of it, and voiced his annoyance of the whole thing.

"How much did you make off with, anyway?" Vince inquired, wanting to hear his answer.

"Enough." Justin replied.

"So, like, couple hundred-k?" Danny asked.

"Little over a hundred. Million."

"Goddamn, boy!" Danny said, surprised by Justin's answer. "When we get outta here, you, me, and Vince, we gotta go into business, know what I'm saying?"

During this conversation, Vince briefly looked around the prison bus. There were for other passengers on board; two prisoners, and two guards. The prisoners were seated a few seats ahead on the opposite row of the bus and were named Jerry and Marcus. Both were African American, and Jerry was skinny while Marcus was more muscled. He didn't know what either of arrested for, but they appeared to be in a heated argument about something.

The two prison guards sat out front, Vince didn't know what their names where. One was an older African American man – who was driving the bus – while the other was Caucasian. Both were just waiting out front whilst the bus was stuck in traffic, waiting for the time where they could move.

"You know, I don't actually know a thing about you, Vince." Justin said, turning to him. "Maybe he's a priest."

"Yeah, "Father Vincent."" Danny theorized.

"I bet he touched a kid."

"Two kids. You touch a couple kids, Vince?"

"I helped my little brother." Was all Vince said. He wasn't technically lying, but he didn't know if he trusts the two next to him. In truth, he killed a man who was apparently extorting his little brother out of money. His little brother was already struggling through financial hardships, and the asshole taking money from him wasn't helping. Vince, having enough, decided to take matters into his own hands, and murdered the man in cold blood.

"They send you to prison for that, now?" Justin asked.

"He was in trouble. I had to… help him out."

"I knew it was something stupid."

"You regret it, man?" Danny asked, ignoring Justin. "If you're saying what I think you are, I got respect for you, man. But that's a hard thing to carry, you know?"

Vince replied, "I don't regret it at all. Sometimes, you gotta do the hard thing." This was 100% true. Vince did not regret helping his brother, and definitely didn't regret killing some asshole loan shark.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man." Justin replied.

"How'd they get you?" Danny inquired.

"Ditched the gun in a drain." Vince answered, facepalming inwardly.

"And?" Justin asked.

"I guess it was clogged up with leaves, Street cleaner found it the next damn day." Vince replied.

Danny chuckled a little. "You gotta be kiddin' me. Man, you're bad luck, Vince. "Bad Luck Vince." Ha! That's not bad. What do you think, Justin?"

But before Justin could answer, Jerry and Marcus' argument came to a head, when Marcus leaned forward and began strangling Jerry with his handcuffs.

"Oh shit!" Vince yelled, shocked.

"Oh man!" Justin exclaimed, similarly.

"Jesus Christ!" Danny shouted.

The African American guard turned around and asked, "What the hell is going on back there?"

The other guard stood up before trying to get Marcus to stop.

Danny also stood up and yelled to the guard, "Hey, get in there, man!"

"Sit down, goddamn it!" The guard continued to yell to Marcus.

"What you got? What you got now? That's right, you got nothing, motherfucker." Marcus boasted as he continued to choke Jerry.

"Hey, let him go, man!" Vince exclaimed.

"Crabtree, you put that goddamn fool down." The driver said, addressing Marcus.

"Damn it, Crabtree, don't make me come back there, now." The other guard stated.

Further arguments and shouting ensued, with Danny even trying to get to the fighting prisoners, to no avail. Eventually the driver shouted to the other guard to go back and sort the fight out, and the guard opened the gate separating the driver's area from the seats before aiming his shotgun at Marcus.

"Okay, asshole, let him go." The guard said, his grip slightly shaking.

"GET IN BETWEEN 'EM, GODDAMN IT! He's gonna kill that boy!" The driver shouted.

"Crabtree, LAST WARNING."

"What are you waiting for?"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE- "Vince began to say, before the guard's shotgun goes off, obliterating Marcus' head with the blast. The convict's body slumps down, with his cuffs still around Jerry's neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" The driver said from out front.

"Fuck…" Danny said while sitting down.

"Jesus… what happened?" Justin asked of no one.

The driver began shouting from out front, until Danny noticed that Jerry was still alive, telling the guard holding to shotgun to get Marcus' handcuffs of his neck. The guard did so, before checking his pulse to seemingly nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Justin asked.

"He-he made a move on me! I-I-I don't know!" The guard nervously replied.

"He made a move? Or you don't know? Which one?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You don't know? Jesus."

"This is crazy. Nobody had to die." Vince said.

"THIS is what happens when you give guns to ASSHOLES." Justin exclaimed.

The guard continued to check the body, before the guard up front began using his radio to call the station and report what happened, causing the guard back by the seats to panic.

"Don't. Don't call it in yet. Just… Just wait, okay?! Just gimme a damn minute!" The guard shouted.

"You killed that guy! You gotta deal with it." Vince retorted, thinking of his own predicament as a prime example.

This seemed to anger the guard, as he walked back to the remaining prisoners and began arguing with them. As the argument continued to heat up, the prisoners could her screaming from outside. Vince, Justin and Danny looked out the windows, and saw three women, one of which being eaten by what looked like moving corpses, while the other two ran. Vince couldn't believe what he was seeing, but his attention was quickly turned away when Danny began talking with the guard again.

"Hey, you gotta get us the hell out of here, man." He said to the guard.

"We're not going anywhere." The guard retorted.

"Fuck THAT, get this bus movin'! Hey, DRIVER! LET'S GO, MAN!"

"I said we're staying right here! We're safe inside the bus! Nothing's gonna-"

But he never go to finish, as all of a sudden Jerry stood back up and took a large chunk out of the guard's neck.

"Holy shit!" Danny exclaimed.

The guard stumbled while grabbing his neck, before falling down dead next to the prisoners.

"Jesus! Oh, my god…" Justin exclaimed before turning to the guard out front. "Hey… HEY, you need to call someone! You hear me?! We need to-"

But then the guard sprinted from the bus, leaving the remaining three passengers for dead.

"Did he just bail on us?" Justin questioned.

"Oh, Jesus. What the hell, man?!" Danny shouted.

"Back up, back up!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

All three prisoners backed up to the windows to get away from Jerry, the man they thought was dead not even a few minutes ago. _'What the hell is going on!' _Vince thought to himself.

"He can't reach us." Justin said.

"You sure about that?!" Danny retorted.

"That ankle's gonna give." Vince pointed out.

"Shit" Justin exclaimed. "What are we doing, guys?"

"Come on! We've gotta do something!" Danny yelled.

"I'm trying to think."

"You better think fast, man!"

"Then shut up for a second!"

"Find a weapon!" Vince yelled.

"What kind of weapon?" Danny asked, looking at Vince.

Justin immediately thought of an idea, "Where's the guard's gun?"

"Yeah! Yeah, the GUN, good thinkin', Justin! Where the fuck is it?"

"I think he fell on it. It's underneath him."

"Aw, fuck me."

At once, all three prisoners turned the guard over, allowing Vince to grab the gun. Danny jumped to the side to avoid it's range as Vince fired at Jerry's head, seemingly killing him. As the undead prisoner fell to the ground, Justin began to vomit on the floor.

"Oh! Watch it, man!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry. Sorry." Justin said, getting his bearings.

"Man. I can't believe this shit. Can you believe this shit, man?" Danny said.

"No." Vince replied.

"We gotta find some way to get outta here."

This prompted all three prisoners to search for a way out, Vince checked the guard's body, and while he did find keys for the handcuffs, he couldn't find anything for the ankle cuffs, meaning that they were stuck there.

"Well, shit, if the keys aren't on HIM, then where the hell are they?" Danny said.

"He must have left them up front." Justin replied.

While they were talking, a man walked in and crouched over the front of the bus.

"Maybe we finally caught a break. HEY, BUDDY!" Danny called out to the person out front.

"Danny don't- "Vince tried to say, but it was too late.

The turned around to reveal a decaying face, with pure white eyes with no pupils, hand several junks of flesh missing from his face. He looked like he was dead, and yet he was still moving. _'What is happening?!'_ Vince thought. Before long more walking corpses entered to bus and started banging on the gate.

"That's not gonna hold." Justin said, shaking his head.

"Vince. Fire the fucking gun!"

Vince pointed his shotgun at one of the "people" outside the gate and fired into its chest. While it did fall, it got back up right after.

"I think you just pissed them off." Justin said.

"Yeah. Yeah, save the shells…" Danny suggested. "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"There's gotta be a way! Can't we just shoot off the chains?!" Just asked.

"No way. Wouldn't cut through." Vince stated.

"What about the cuff! If we shoot one of those off, the chain'll slip right out!" Danny said.

"Are you fucking insane? What do you think is gonna happen if you fire a shotgun that close to someone's foot?!" Justin shouted at Danny.

"Well, what do you think's gonna happen if we don't get the fuck outta here?! Vince, gimme the gun, we gotta do this!" Danny said, before reaching towards the gun in Vince's hands.

Vince backs away as he points his shotgun at both Danny and Justin. "Back off!" He shouted.

Vince looked back and forth between the two prisoners, not wanting to have to decide but knowing he didn't have much time left. Vince guessed that it wouldn't take long for the dead ones to get to them, so, with a heavy heart, he made his choice.

"I'm sorry, man." Vince said, as he pointed the shotgun at Danny's foot, and fired.

Danny instantly cried out in pain, but the cuff wasn't completely broken yet, so Vince shot again, breaking the cuff enough so he and Justin could slide the chain out, but also severing Danny's foot from his leg.

"You fuckers, don't…don't, you motherfuckers…" Danny choked out through the pain, tears welling in his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go!" Justin yelled as he and Vince ran towards the back door of the bus. As they climbed out, they luckily saw no undead people around, giving them plenty of time to run. Before sprinting off, Vince looked back towards Danny to see the man desperately trying to claw towards the door. Vince bowed his head, in shame, regret, and many other emotions flowing through his body. He then ran after Justin, leaving the footless man for death.

'_He'll be fine.' _Vince reasoned in his head, trying to convince himself more than anything.

But he knew, deep down, that he killed another man today, and that it would loom on him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Shel ran as fast as she could, almost dragging her sister – Becca – along with her. Had this been any normal day, Becca would've flipped out and insisted that she walked on her own, but after was just happened, it was hard to imagine Becca being back to normal for a while.

Not even an hour ago, Shel and her sister had to watch their friend Annie, someone who was almost like a third sister to them, get torn apart in front of them by monsters. Monsters that looked like moving corpses. The trio had briefly hopped out of their car to see what was holding up the traffic, only to be greeted by a group of what looked like people shambling towards them. When these people got close enough, they dragged Annie away from them, and began ripping into her like a Christmas present. The only thing Shel could think to was… run. She had to keep Becca safe, and that sadly meant she had to leave her best friend from the past 10 years to die.

The sisters eventually reached a deserted looking neighborhood, houses lining either side of the road, many looking as if the owners left in a hurry. While running, Becca tripped over a loose stone, and almost took Shel with her.

"Becca!" Shel called out to her sister, before grabbing her hand and trying to help her up. "Becca. Are you okay?"

The teenage girl appeared to be in shock, her eyes looking of in the distance, thousand-yard stare adorning them. Shel could understand why, after the traumatic experience she just witnessed. Shel would've felt the same way if her mind wasn't so dead set on keeping Becca safe.

Shel looked her sister over, checking for injuries. There was a branch caught in her long brown hair, and her yellow jacket had a small tear on the end of her sleeve, showing a small mark of red contrasting her Caucasian skin underneath. But other than that, Becca appeared to have no injuries.

Wanting to find a safe place as soon as possible, Shel picked Becca up bridal style and carried her over to the nearest house with an open door. Once she got inside, she carefully placed Becca on a couch before closing the door. As she shut the door, she heard sounds of crying from another room, sounds she recognized as Becca.

Shel returned to the lounge area to see Becca with her arms folded and knees tucked into her chest, crying into her forearms. Shel walked over and wrapped an arm around Becca, in an effort to comfort her. Several minutes passed of the two sisters sitting there, until Shel spoke to Becca.

"Hey Becs. Are you okay?" Shel asked, already knowing the answer.

Becca responded through sobs, "Annie… she just… died…"

"I know Becs, I know." Shel replied with, tears beginning to well in her eyes too, "I'm here for you Becca, but we need to stay strong. We need to survive. For Annie."

Becca looked at Shel before agreeing. "For Annie." She said, beginning to calm down, if only a little bit.

Seeing that Becca was beginning to compose herself; Shel went into the kitchen to look for any food. She sadly found very little, only a couple of energy bars in the pantry. Shel felt bad stealing from this house, but right now Becca needed it, so she couldn't worry about the homeowners.

As Shel returned to her grieving sister, she heard the front door open. She quickly grabbed a nearby kitchen knife before standing in front of the door, waiting for the intruders (well, technically her and Becca were intruders too, but that didn't matter now).

Two mean entered, one tall with Caucasian skin and black hair, while the other was shorter, and had brown hair and an Asian complexion. Both wore the same orange jumpsuit and had leather shackles around their legs. It was clear from there appearance that these two very prisoners. Shel noticed that the shorter man was holding a shotgun, and she felt a twinge of fear, causing her gripping the knife to shake.

The taller man saw her and put his hands up in an act of surrender. "Woah hold on. We don't mean any trouble; we're just looking for help." The man said. The other man kept his hands on the shotgun, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"Who are you?" Shel asked.

"I'm Justin, this is Vince." The man said, indicating to his friend as he did so. "Who are you?"

"Shel." She sharply responded.

"Can we come inside? We don't mean any harm." Justin said, silently trying to convince his partner to put the gun away. Vince obliged; happy he wouldn't have to shoot this woman.

"Why should I? You two are very clearly criminals, how can I trust you?"

"Well we haven't shot you for one." Justin smugly retorted, causing both Shel and Vince to glare at him.

"Seriously dude?" Vince inquired to Justin.

"What? It's true." He responded back.

Had it been under different circumstances, Shel may have laughed at their banter, but now was not a time for jokes. Seeing no reason to not temporarily trust them – surprising even herself, considering they were criminals – Shel put down the knife and walked back inside, the two convicts following her.

Shel went to check back on Becca, giving her one of the energy bars. Becca looked past her sister to see the two prisoners enter the room, causing her to try and back away in fear. Justin tried to give the teenager a kind smile, but that only caused her to feel more afraid, causing the man to stop.

"Who's she?" Vince asked Shel.

"Becca, my sister." Shel replied dryly. She glanced at her sister before saying, "She's been through a lot."

"Haven't we all?" Vince replied.

'_You don't even know the half of it.' _Shel thought as she looked at the floor, remembering what just happened to Annie.

"Look I'm gonna cut to the chase." Justin said, entering the conversation. "Do you have any idead what's going on out there?"

" No." Shel responded.

Justin sighed before continuing, "Same. Those… monsters or whatever they were walked on our bus and tried to kill us. Hell, one of the prisoners turned into one after being strangled to death and took a chunk out of the guard's neck."

Shel was unsettled at this. That those monsters were once people. She had hoped they were just… monsters. Beings created from nightmares. And yet, Justin just proved that they were once alive.

Shel then realized; Annie would probably become one of them. If people became monsters, then Annie would probably turn into one soon. Shel shivered at the thought of it.

"Listen, I know you probably don't trust us, but I think we should stick together. It's be much safer and- "Justin began saying.

"What?!" Becca shouted, finally speaking up.

She shared the same thought.

"I know!" Justin shouted. "I know we're criminals, and you have no reason to believe us, but we promise not to hurt you. With those things outside, we need to stick together to survive. I'm sorry, but it's the logical choice."

Shel realized he had a point, but she had to know one thing first.

"What we're you arrested for?" Shel asked, causing both prisoners' eyes to widen. "If you're gonna be staying with us, I'd like to know why you're wearing those cuffs."

Justin hesitated before answering. "I ran a pyramid scheme. Things went bad and I got caught. That's it, I swear."

Shel looked at Vince, expecting and answer.

"I helped my brother. Nothing more, nothing less." Vince stated, his tone leaving no room for debate.

Shel thought over her decision before answering. "All right. I'll trust you for now. But if I see something I don't like, me and my sister are leaving. I still don't trust you two."

Justin let out a relieved breath before moving towards a set of stairs going to the second floor. "I'm gonna go look for a change of clothes for me and Vince here. Get outta these jumpsuits, you know."

Vince stayed downstairs, and silence remained between the three people.

Eventually Vince started talking, "So, what happened to you guys, if you don't mind my asking."

Shel – deciding there was no reason to hide it – opened up to Vince. "We were in the traffic jam on the highway, me, Becca, and my friend Annie. We got out of the car and got jumped by a couple of monsters. They just, began devouring Annie, and I got my sister out of there as fast as possible."

Becca's grip on her legs tightened a bit as Shel talked, but other than the she just looked at Vince, warily.

"That's… horrible." Vince replied, a seemingly honest look of sadness on his face. "I was on a bus going to prison. Me and Justin were with three other prisoners. When one of the prisoners turned, he attacked and killed a guard, and the other just left us for dead." Shel notice a hint of bitterness in his voice after that last part. "We eventually got out of our chains, but we had to leave another prisoner on the bus so we could escape. I don't think he made it."

Shel could sense the regret and guilt in his voice. To her, it seemed like this Vince person was a good guy, and maybe he could be trusted. But she still had to keep her guard up, as she didn't even know what crime he committed.

"I know, I'm one of the last people you'll want to hear this from, but… I'll stick with you guys and protect you if you'll let me. I don't want to see anyone else get killed by those things."

Shel didn't know how to answer that, but she could see Becca getting more comfortable around the stranger. Shel knew she was far from fine, but she seemed to be coming out of her shell, and that was good.

"What was his name?" Becca asked Vince.

"Huh?" Vince replied, a little surprised.

"The prisoner you had to leave behind, what was his name?" Becca repeated, seemingly wanting to get to know Vince a little more.

"Danny. His name was Danny." Vince said looking at the floor in shame. "He was… a good man. I think." That last part carried a tone of uncertainty.

The trio sat there in silence, waiting for Justin to come down with new clothes for him and Vince, and then they'd decide what to do next.

* * *

**A/N: Boy howdy this chapter got longer than I expected. As you can see, there was the first major change in this chapter (at least, I don't think anything like this event happened in the original story), with Vince and Justin meeting Shel and Becca. If you're wondering what changes this may have on the story, well, once again, you'll have to wait and see. But this will not be the only change made to this story.**

**If you're wondering how I'm structuring this story in terms of POV, I'll explain it here. This story is obviously gonna be told from the perspective of multiple characters, and aside from a view possible examples, the story will only be told from the POV of characters who were protagonist of there own stories, even for just a short time (Rick, Lee, Clementine, Carl, the 400 days survivors, etc.) Starting next chapter I will indicate when the perspective shifts between characters, but for now I just wanted to introduce the four main protagonists for a while.**

**Again, I'm sorry this got so long (seriously, just over 4000 words without the author's notes), but I wanted to include that second scene as I did say last chapter that this was meant to have the first major change to the story. I you want, you can leave a review telling me whether you prefer a longer chapter like this, or if you'd want the next chapters to be much shorter. I'm fine either way tbh.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep a lookout for the next one. I'd try and predict when it'd come out, but as you can tell from this chapter, I probably won't follow it. Have a good one and I'll see all y'all in the next chapter.**


	3. Episode 1 - Chapter 3

The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse

Episode 1 – "A New Day" – Chapter 3; A Harsh New World

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna try and keep these author's notes a little smaller (at least until the one at the end) so I can focus on replying to the reviews, so here we go!**

**moonlight72 – Yeah, and I agree that they were not used to their fullest extent in season (apart from Bonnie, how goes to Howe's no matter what), so I want to try and develop them more and give them more prominent appearances in this story. Your idea with Clem picking up Rick's broadcast is a good one, but I don't think that happened in the comics, and this fanfic is meant to bridge to comic and video games, no the tv series, sorry. If I decide to make another crossover fic which includes the TV series, I will definitely think about including your idea.**

**Jason Chandler – Thanks for the second review! I looked at the stories you recommended and found them pretty decent as well (shame they have such few chapters, but oh well). Also, if this was your way to try and convince me to include a ClemxCarl ship in this story, then goddamn you cause now I might be considering it lol. **

**JohnLocke4 – Thanks for checking out my story! I really enjoy reading your crossover story (as well as A Continuing Nightmare) and hope you enjoy mine. As you said there are so many ways you could approach a crossover story like this, and I hope you (and everyone else reading) like what I'm doing with the story.**

**Also insert "Senpai noticed me" joke here lol.**

**Anyways, on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all from either from Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead" comic series, or the Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment video game by the same name. Please support the original creators and source material.**

* * *

Lee's POV

"Ugh… oww… shit."

Lee woke up and could feel two distinct pains in his body. The first he noticed was a dull throbbing in his head, probably what made him blackout. His forehead ached something fierce, but there didn't seem to be any blood, but there'd probably be a hell of a bump left on his head.

Although, the pain in his head was nothing compared to the pain in his leg. Lee looked down to see his leg cut open, blood spreading out from around it, looking like an explosion of blood, but at least it seemed to not be bleeding too hard.

Lee reached out to his leg only to realize he was still handcuffed. He fiddled with them to try and get them off, to no avail. Lee took a second to look at his surroundings, and outside of the wrecked police car, he saw he was in a forest. He began looking for a way out, only to see a large trail of blood. He followed it and saw the police officer face down in the dirt, laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Hey! Hey officer! Are you alright?! I'm still cuffed back here!" Lee called out.

Seeing no other option, Lee started to kick the window in an effort to escape the car. Once he had managed to destroy and window, Lee shuffled over to the window for pulling himself out.

Once he climbed out, he saw the police officer's shotgun, '_strange,'_ he thought. '_Why would that be out of the car?' _Lee walked over to the shotgun and decided to grab it. After having some trouble picking it up due to his handcuffs and his injury, he finally managed to pick it up and bring it closer so he could examine it.

" Looks empty." Lee said, closely examining the weapon. "It'll be easier to carry with these cuffs off." Lee decided to put the shotgun down, seeing as he had no ammo for it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shotgun shell on the ground next to where he placed the shotgun back down on the ground. Lee grabbed the shell and put it in his pocket, thinking he could use it later if he needed to use the shotgun, but right now he needed to get his handcuffs off.

With nothing left to do, Lee walked over to where the cop lay and unfortunately found his suspicions to be true. The cop was laying in a large pool of his own dried blood. His skin had a faint green tint to it, indicating its rotted nature, and Lee couldn't hear any breaths coming from the cop. For all intents and purposes, the policeman was dead.

Since the man was dead, Lee assumed he wouldn't mind if he took his keys and got himself out of his handcuffs. Lee leaned down and took the officer's keys before unlocking his handcuffs. Just as he had gotten them off (after accidently dropping the keys at one point) he heard a faint grown emanating from – what he thought to be – the officer's corpse.

'_He's alive?!'_ Lee thought in shock. "Uh, officer…?" Lee called out to the body as it started to get up.

As quick as a flash, the officer reached up and tried to grab Lee, causing him to fall over. Lee started to back away as the cop crawled after him, seemingly trying to kill him. Lee kept trying to crawl backwards until he felt his back hit the police car behind him. As the cop continued it's slow crawl towards him, snapping it's jaws at Lee like a rabid animal, Lee quickly reached for the shotgun and loaded it will the shell he had before pointing at the encroaching officer.

"Don't make me do this…!" Lee yelled at the officer. The officer refused to back down, and so Lee pulled the trigger of the gun fast, and the head of the cop exploded, a large hole where it's face used to be. The cop moved it's arm one more time as it collapsed to the ground, the life leaving it. Lee, in a panic, threw the gun to the ground.

"Man." Lee uttered. He checked over the body one more time in disbelief of what happened. "His skin's all rotten… and he smells like shit. What the hell is this?"

Lee couldn't believe what just happened, a man Lee thought was dead, no, he was dead, just started crawling at Lee, seemingly trying to kill him.

Lee looked up from the corpse and saw a silhouette in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was from this distance, but he had to take a chance.

"HELP! Go get someone! There- there's been a shooting!"

The figure in the distance ran off. _'Hopefully to find help,' _Lee thought to himself.

As Lee tried to collect himself, he heard more moans from all around him, all of which reminded him all too well of the cop he just heard. Fearing for his life, Lee stood up and began to fall away as he saw several people shambling towards him, all looking like bodies in various state of decay, which some even missing parts of their skin and muscle, revealing bone.

Lee tried to run (well, limp) as fast he could from the monsters, but due to his leg injury (and partly due to panic) he found himself tripping over often. By the time he made it to the fence of a backyard, the monsters were almost upon. Lee quickly grabbed the top of the fence and climbed over, a rotting hand nearly brushing against his leg.

Lee crawled backwards from the fence, the monsters still chasing after him as they banged on the fence. Lee was worried they would eventually break it and get him, only for Lee to hear a distant shot from a gun. Normally when hearing a gunshot, he would feel more concerned that relieved, but the noise from the shot was enough to draw the monsters banging on the fence away, for now.

Lee stood up an observed his surroundings. He was in the backyard of a small house, he could see above one of the fences the backyard to another house, which clued Lee in that he made it to a neighborhood somewhere. Looking around the yard he saw a pool with a cover on, a treehouse with a ladder leading up to it, and a path which lead to a gate to the street in front of the house. Lee saw a variety of children's toys spread across the yard, leaving him worried that he'd find a child turned monster somewhere.

"Hello? Anybody?" Lee called out to his surroundings, not expecting but hoping for an answer.

Hearing no reply, Lee decided to head into the house. There was a sliding glass door which lead into the house from a deck built in the backyard, and so Lee walked across the deck before reaching it, knocking on the door to see if anyone was home?

"Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help." Lee said as he peered into the dark living room of the house. He received no reply, so he assumed no one was home, alive at least. Lee opened the door and walked inside.

"Coming in. Don't shoot, okay?" Lee said as he entered. After closing the door behind him, he gripped his leg in pain. "Ahh, shit. Hello? I'm not an intruder… or one of THEM."

Lee looked around the living room, finally noticing the terrible condition the room was in. Some of the room's furniture was knocked over, or on it's side, and there was several bloodstains throughout both this room and the kitchen adjected to the living room.

"These people might need more help than I do."

Lee looked around the living room briefly, before walking into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he slipped on a large bloodstain present on the floor, causing Lee to have blood covering his clothes. He got up from his fall and searched the kitchen, coming up with nothing except a walkie talkie he found in a draw.

Lee suddenly heard beeping from an answering machine in the living room. He walked back out of the kitchen (careful to avoid the bloodstain this time) and saw said answering machine on a table next to the wall, a red light flashing from it.

Lee pressed a button on it and the beeping noise stopped as the answering machine replayed its messages.

"Three new messages. Message one. Left at 5:43 PM." The automated voice said, before Lee could hear the voice of a woman in the message.

"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!"

Lee barely had time to take in the information from the message before the second one started.

"Message two. Left at 11:19 PM."

"Oh, my god, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

"Message three. Left at 6:51 AM."  
"Clementine" Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you… we love you… we love y- "

'_Jesus.'_ Lee thought as the final message ended. Lee looked to the right of the answering machine to see a framed picture of a family. The mom in the photo Lee assumed was the Diana woman from the answering machine, with the dad being her husband Ed. In between the two of them was a little girl Lee could only assume was Clementine. Lee put the photo back down before the walkie talkie in his pocket spoke.

"Daddy?" It said, causing Lee to pull it out of his pocket and close to his mouth.

"Hello?" Lee said back to whoever was on the other end.

"You need to be quiet."

"Who is this?" Lee asked, though he had already assumed it was the little girl from the photo.

"I'm Clementine. This is my house." The girl on the other end replied, confirming Lee's suspicion.

"Hi, Clementine. I'm Lee." He replied.

"You're not my daddy." Clementine responded with.

"No, I'm not." Lee said as a sad look crawled over his face as he realized this little girl's parents were probably dead.

"Where are your parents?" Lee inquired.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are." Clem answered, as Lee entered the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Are you safe?" He asked.

"I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in."

"That's smart."

"See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window." Clem said as she opened the door to her treehouse and waved at Lee, causing him to wave back.

"AHHHH!" Clem screamed before jumping back inside the treehouse. Lee turned around in shock and saw one of those monsters from outside right behind him, this one baring the appearance of a woman. Lee quickly pushed it to the ground, but as he ran out of the kitchen he slipped on the blood and hit his head on the counter.

Feeling dazed, Lee could hardly make out anything in front of him, but he saw movement, so he kicked towards it causing him to push the horror away from him. Lee got back up and tried to run back to the living room only for the monster to trip him again with its arm. As the monster began crawling on top of Lee, he managed to punch it off, before his started backing away towards the door.

By this time Clementine had made it to the glass door with a hammer, and opened it, waiting for Lee to get to her. Lee continued to back away, preventing the monster from climbing on top of him again, before he managed to reach Clementine.

"Here…" Clem said as she held out the hammer for Lee to grab. Lee picked it up with his hand before knocking the zombie over. As he pinned the zombie to the ground, he began to hit it with his hammer, 2, 3, 4 times until it stopped moving. Blood began to ooze out of the corpse's head as it lay there dead on the ground.

"Man…" He said, getting to his feet. "His there."

Clem took a step back as the blood puddle began expanding from the dead body's head. "Did you kill it?" She asked,

"Yes." Lee replied, unsure of himself.

"It's okay. I think she was a monster." She said back to Lee.

"I think so too." He said, before kneeling in front of Clem. "You've been all by yourself through this?"

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now."

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" Lee replied, not having the heart to tell the little girl that he thought her parents were dead.

"Oh." She responded sadly.

Lee moved closer to Clem before saying, "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you until then."

Clem nodded before responding. "What should we do now?"

Lee thought over his decision, before answering.

"We need to find help before it gets dark."

"Yeah, it's not safe at night." Clem agreed.

Lee stood up and held Clem's hand. "Let's go. Stay close to me."

The duo left the house and Clem closed the door behind them. She began running towards the front gate as Lee followed her as best as he could with his limp. He caught up to her at the gate and saw two men trying to push a car out of the way in the street.

"Maaan… I ain't never getting home to Mama at this rate." The stockier one said as the two strangers took a break from pushing the car.

"This sucks." The other replied.

"It's hot dish night." The first one said sadly.

Lee turned to Clementine, who had a conflicted look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Should I stay?" Clem replied.

"What?"

"I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?" Clem inquired to Lee.

Lee responded with, "I won't leave you alone."

Clem smiled before saying, "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?"

"That's a good idea." Lee replied with.

Lee stood up and the two walked out the gate towards the two men in the street.

* * *

Vince & Shel's POV

Vince was in the garage of the house he, Justin, Shel and Becca were staying in. Justin brought down a change of clothes for Vince to where, allowing him to get out of his prisoner outfit. He was now wearing a grey shirt, red hoodie and blue jeans.

Vince was working on a car he and Shel found while exploring the place. It was a white sedan with five seats, two in the front and three in the back. It was a lucky find, but unfortunately, he wasn't lucky enough to fin the keys to the car. _'Wouldn't that be great?' _He thought. Vince had spent the last half and hour trying to open the car door with a knife (he remembered to disconnect that car alarm from the battery as he did so) and was now trying to hotwire the car.

Shel was standing by the door as Becca helped her load whatever supplies they had – which wasn't a whole lot to be honest – into the sedan as they were preparing to leave. Shel was still a little wary of Justin trying to hurt her, but he was busy action as a lookout for the group, plus he was in both sight and earshot of Shel, so she'd knew if he tried something.

"Having any luck there Vince?" She asked as he fiddled with the wires.

"I don't know, kinda? I'm trying to remember how to do this?" He responded.

"So how do you know how to do this? Did you steal cars before being arrested?" Shel asked in a joking manner.

"If I was don't you think we'd be out of here by now?" Vince replied, playing along with the joke.

"Hey, I never said you were a good one." She quipped back, causing Becca to laugh as she handed Shel another handful of food.

Becca had seemed to be starting to go back to her default self, but Vince & Shel could both tell the cracks remained. Shel didn't know whether Becca would ever get over what happened today, it was a very traumatic experience. If Shel was alone, she wasn't sure she would even be recovered by now, but she had to stay strong for Becca, especially around these new strangers.

"Touché." Vince replied with, causing Shel to let out a chuckle. _'Good, I'm making jokes and helping out criminals, what as the world come to.'_

Becca brought a final handful of supplies (some more cans of food and a couple of water bottles) before saying, "That's the last of it."

"Great." Vince said as he emerged from the car. "'Cause I think I finally got this thing working. How about you two finish loading up the car while I go check on Justin."

Shel nodded as Vince left the garage. She turned to Becca and asked, "Do those two seem okay to you?"

Becca shrugged. "They seem fine. I know they're criminals, but I don't think they're that bad. Besides, we might need to stick with them to survive."

"Yeah." Shel responded. "But if you see something you don't like, something suspicious, you tell me and we'll leave immediately."

"Okay." Becca responded.

Meanwhile Vince walked back to the main room and saw Justin looking through the blinds, watching the main road for anything suspicious. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a black puffer vest and black trousers. Since it was getting colder, they had all grabbed some warmer clothes from the house, most notably jackets and hoodies.

"See anything?" Vince asked Justin.

"Actually yeah." Justin replied, surprising Vince a small bit. "There's two men outside, look to be pretty young. They're trying to move a car, probably to try and clear the road."

"They look friendly?" Vince inquired.

"Hard to tell, but they don't seem that bad." Justin said looking at Vince, before looking back outside. "Hold up, there's two more people coming out."

"What do they look like?" Vince asked as Shel and Becca walked into the room.

"Well, one's another man, he looks to be older than the other two, and the other's a little girl, quite a bit younger than Becca I think."

"What're they doing now?" Shel asked, joining the conversation.

"Talking, I think. Heh, the two newcomers spooked the other two a little bit." Justin said, explaining what he saw. "They seem to be fine, maybe we should say hello?"

"What?!" Becca exclaimed.

"How can we trust them?" Shel asked.

"They could be dangerous." Vince pointed out.

"Relax guys, they have a little girl with them, they can't be that bad. And besides, you trusted us even though we're criminals." Justin said.

Vince hesitate for a moment, before saying, "Alright. We need to head out there anyway, so let's go open the garage and say hello. We have weapons if they try anything." He said, referencing the cop's shotgun and a pistol Justin found upstairs which he gave to Shel, probably in an effort to get her to trust them.

"Okay." Shel replied, but she noticed how Becca was still a little nervous.

Lee's POV

Lee walked out the gate with Clementine, approaching the two men. Surprising they didn't hear it open.

"Hey, man!" Lee shouted to the two men, causing them to turn around in fear.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the exclaimed.

"DON'T EAT US!" The other yelled.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Lee said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were BOTH gonna give us the chomp." The first man replied." He was thin and had short black hair.

"We're need help." Lee said.

"Are you trying to get outta here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back." The thin man responded. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

"Lee. This is Clementine." Lee replied.

The other man – who was stockier and had long brown hair with a small amount of facial hair – knelt down to Clem's level and gave her a friendly wave.

"I'm Chet." He said. Clem smiled at his friendly greeting.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there." Shawn said.

"I'm not her dad. I'm…" Lee began before hesitating. He decided these two were trustworthy enough, so he told them the truth. "…just some guy."

"Some guy?" Shawn asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"She's alone?" Shawn said, before continuing. "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake."

Lee nodded, but then he saw the garage door across from them open, and four people stepped out of it.

"Watch out!" Lee called out to Chet and Shawn.

"Relax" One of the four newcomers – a lanky man with black hair slightly longer than Shawn's said. "We're just looking to get out of this neighborhood."

"Same here." Shawn replied. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Justin, that's Vince," Justin motioned towards an Asian man with long hair, who was holding a shotgun (put not pointing it at anyone thankfully), "Shel," motioning towards a talk woman with short brown hair holding a pistol, "and Becca," motioning towards the teen girl with them, who looked a little anxious to meet the new people.

"Alright, well I'm Shawn. This here's my buddy Chet," Chet gave a merry wave towards the group, making the teenager relax a little, "and those two over there are Lee and Clementine. Lee's just some guy who found her alone and is looking after her."

"Nice to meet you." The woman named Shel said, putting her gun in her back pocket.

"Listen, I'd ask you to help us move this car out of the way so we could all go to my dad's farm, but I don't know if my truck has enough room for all of you." Shawn said, regretfully.

"Don't worry, we've got a car of our own." Vince said as he motioned towards the garage where a white sedan sat. "We'll help you get out of the way, and then we'll follow you to your farm, that sound alright with you?"

"Fine by me." Shawn said, before looking at Lee. "You fine with that?"

Lee looked down at Clementine, who looked a little uneasy, but nodded, indicating that it was alright. "Yeah, that's alright with us."

As soon as Lee finished saying this, the group of eight could hear the moans of zombies in the background, approaching their position.

"Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet said, moving towards the car with Shawn.

"Justin, get Shell and Becca back to the car and start it up! I'll help Shawn!" Vince said to Justin, who nodded before running back to the car with the two girls in tow.

With the combined strength of Vince, Shawn, Chet and Lee, they managed to push the car blocking the road out of the way and run back to their respective vehicles, with Lee, Shawn and Clem climbing into the cab of Shawn's truck, Chet jumping in the back of said truck, and Vince climbing into the front seat of the sedan as it rolled down the driveway with his group in it.

As both vehicles sped out of the neighborhood, the monsters hot on their trail, Shawn turned to Lee and said, "For just "some guys," it seems like you've saved a lot of lives today."

As the convoy of vehicles reached the highway, Lee looked out the window to see the sun setting on this harsh new world.

* * *

**A/N: Man, this chapter got long too. I swear it's not intentional, I just wanted to get this whole scene done in one chapter and not have to split it into too parts. On the bright side, since the chapter is longer, it means you guys have more content while I start working on my next chapter. That's good, right? Right?**

**Anyway, you no doubt noticed the second major change I've made to this story in that I had the 400 Days characters (or at least a few of them) meet up with Lee and Clem in the neighborhood. I basically changed the location of Vince's Story to the same highway Lee crashed off for this to happen. As you might have guessed, this will create some interesting dynamics with the pharmacy group once they get there, but I'm getting ahead myself there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible, and make sure to leave a review of this chapter, I read all your reviews and would love any feedback on this story so I can improve as a writer.**

**PS: This will probably be the "Video Game" show for a while, as Rick doesn't wake up from his coma in the comic series until 1 month into the apocalypse, so he probably won't appear until what I plan to be "Episode 2" of this series. He will appear though, and when he does, he will have plenty of time dedicated to him, so just bear with this story and the video game characters for a while, I'm sure you guys won't mind though.**


	4. Episode 1 - Chapter 4

The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse

Episode 1 – "A New Day" – Chapter 4; The Farm

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all. So… I messed up a little with the last chapter. Not too badly, but I forgot to include a small conversation to explain how Vince could hotwire a car. It probably wasn't too much of a big deal, but I meant to put it in, and I didn't, so I'll include it in this chapter. Anyway, review time!**

**Jason Chandler – Thanks for the review. I'm pretty sure I did mention that Vince and Justin changed out of their prison jumpsuits, so unfortunately that conversation won't happen. Sorry. **

**I unfortunately can't answer your question due to spoilers (and partly because I haven't watched that far into the TV Series yet); I wouldn't want to give away too much down the line. I will definitely check out the story you recommended when I have the time just for the concept alone, sounds like I pretty interesting story.**

**Lord Revan Reborn – Thanks for your feedback. And tbh I don't think anyone (besides Lily) can handle Larry.**

**Woker72 – I definitely agree with you on that. It might just be because he's quite a bit similar to Lee, so we get a small bit of familiarity with him, but he's still a pretty great character, nonetheless. And thanks for the feedback, I am a little worried of how accurate I'm portraying these characters compared to their source material, so I'm glad you enjoy the changes I've made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all from either from Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead" comic series, or the Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment video game by the same name. Please support the original creators and source material.**

Shel & Vince's POV

The car rolled along the highway, following the truck leading them to a (hopefully) safe place to spend the night. Both vehicles had been driving for at least an hour or two, and it was already dark outside of the car window, something Shel observed while gazing out of the car and observing the landscape change as they travelled, bored out of her mind.

She sat in the back seat of the sedan with Becca right next to her, the teen in question struggling to fight of sleep as she was just as bored (if not more bored) than Shel was. The two convicts – Vince and Justin – sat in the front of the car, with Justin driving and Vince acting as a navigator of sorts, watching for any road hazards and telling Justin where the truck in front was heading.

Had things been different, Shel wouldn't have let two criminals drive her and her sister anywhere, but after spending a day with those two, she really wasn't given any reason to distrust them. Both seemed like nice guys, and despite Vince hiding his crime, seemed like they could be trusted to stay with them, though Shel probably wouldn't leave Becca around any of them for a while.

Since she was as bored as could be, and Becca was fatigued as all hell, Shel decided to spark conversation in the car.

"You know, Vince, you never finished answering my question." Shel spoke.

"Huh?" Vince responded, slightly confused.

"When I asked how you knew how to hotwire this car, you didn't really give me an answer." Shel clarified.

Vince hesitated, not sure if he should answer, but all the other people in the car were expecting an answer, so Vince sighed before answering: "From my brother."

"Older or younger?" Justin asked.

"Younger, if you can believe it." Vince replied. "He deals with a lot of financial troubles, and so sometimes, he has to steal a car of two just to make enough for rent. I tried to talk him out of it, say I could give him some of my money, even though I barely scraped by myself, but the dude always refused. Either two nice or two stubborn to accept."

"What about your parents, wouldn't they step in?" Becca asked.

"Please, neither of us wanting to go crawling back to them." Vince said, his voice reeking of bitterness and resentment.

"And so… did his skills rub off on you?" Shel asked.

"Kinda. We went to a party once, got wasted, my dumbass brother decided to break into a car and drive us back home, and I guess I was sober enough to pay attention to what he was doing. Kind of lucky I remembered now." Vince answered honestly.

"It's kinda hard to picture you as someone who'd go to parties, man." Justin joked with Vince.

"Trust me, I was a REAL party animal before all this hit." Vince replied, smirking.

"I'll just take your word for it." Justin said, also smirking with a raised eyebrow.

A few minutes passed before Shawn's truck up front turned onto a dirt road, which eventually lead the two cars to a quiet little farm.

"I guess we're here." Justin stated, as the foursome got out of their car.

* * *

Lee's POV

Lee, Clem, Shawn and Chet all got out of the truck, Lee could see Vince, Shel, Justin and Becca approaching them, presumedly having seen all them get out of the truck. Chet stretched his arms before addressing Shawn.

"Hey, Shawn… I'm'a run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit." He said.

"No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn replied.

Chet turned to the other six people with them and said, "It was nice to meet you all."

Lee happily waved as Chet walked away from the farm. Lee heard the sound of a door opening and saw an old man – presumedly Shawn's father – walk out of the house. He had short hair like Shawn, except that his hair was grey, signifying his old age. He had a beard the same colour lining his jaw and cheeks.

"Thank goo you're okay." The man said, approaching his son.

"I was worried it's be bad here, too." Shawn said as he hugged his father.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new." Mr Greene replied.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." Mr Greene responded. The man then turned to look at the group assembled outside his house. "You've brought a few guests."

"Your boy's a lifesaver." Lee asserted, gratefully.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody." The man said proudly, before looking at the little girl by Lee's side. "She your daughter?"

"Oh, not his daughter, he's… well… just some guy who found he alone." Shawn said, clarifying for his dad.

"Honey, do you know this man?" The old man said to Clem as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Yes." Clementine said to the man.

"Okay then." Mr Greene said as he stood back up, before looking at the other four people. "How about you?" He asked.

"I'm Shel, this is my younger sister Becca." Shel introduced, before looking at Vince and Justin, "We ran into these two guys – Vince and Justin – in a neighborhood new Atlanta, and we grouped together for safety."

"Howdy." Justin said while Vince stayed quiet.

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm Hershel Greene." He said introducing himself. Herschel looked at Lee's leg, noticing his wound. "Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there."

"Yeah, it's not doing so good." Lee responded.

"I can help you out, Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." Hershel before he and Shawn entered the house. Lee took a seat on the porch while the others gathered around it. Hershel returned quickly, carrying a roll of bandages as he went to inspect Lee's leg.

"Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell." He observed.

"It HURTS like hell." Lee responded.

"I bet it does." Hershel said before continuing. "What'd you say your name was?"

"It's Lee." Lee answered.

"Nice to meet you, Lee." Hershel said as he began wrapping up Lee's wound. "How'd this happen?" He inquired.

Lee hesitated, before deciding to be honest with the man. "Car accident."

"That so? Where were you headed? Before the car accident?" Hershel asked.

"I was getting out of Atlanta." Lee responded.

"The news says stay."

"Yeah, well, that's a mistake." Lee said. "We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road."

"Who were you with, the girl?" Hershel questioned.

"I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride." Lee stated. This caused Shel, Vince and Justin to eye him suspiciously.

Hershel, however, seemed to believe him. "Awful nice of him."

"I'm an awful nice guy." Lee responded.

Hershel turned to address the whole group. "House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughter are welcome to rest there, when we're done here."

"Thank you." Vince responded, grateful.

"Don't mention it." Hershel replied, before turning to Clem. "I didn't catch your name. darlin'."

"Clem-Clementine." Clem responded, nervously.

"Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine." Hershel said.

"I'm looking after her until we find her parents." Lee said, as Shawn walked out of the house and onto the porch.

"Hey, Dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." Shawn said to his dad.

"That doesn't seem necessary." Hershel responded.

"I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's serious... SHIT hitting the fan." Briefly pausing as he saw Clem and Becca. "I don't think anyone knows who big it is yet."

"Your son is right." Vince said, entering the conversation. "You're gonna want to fortify this place. I saw one of those things take a chunk out of a police officer's neck, it'd be much safer if we do this. We can help if you want us to."

Hershel pondered for a second before responding. "Alright, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is." Shawn, happy to hear his father agree, went back inside.

Hershel stood up as he said, "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks." Lee said.

"If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection." Hershel informed Lee.

"What do we do then?" Lee asked.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Hershel said, causing Lee and the group outside to be surprised. "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine." Hershel said, clarifying his joke.

"Okay, that'd be preferable." Lee said.

"There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early." Hershel said. "Come tomorrow which way you think you're headed?"

"Towards Macon I suppose." Lee answered.

Hershel nodded before going back inside, signaling for the group outside to go to the barn.

Just before the group reached the barn, Shel pulled Lee aside. "Hey, can we have a talk, just us grown-ups?"

"Uh…" Lee hesitated, guessing what this was about. "Sure." Lee said before turning to Clem. "You go on ahead to the barn Clem."

"You too Becca. We'll be with you in a minute." Shel said, causing Becca to pout before going to the barn.

The four adults looked at each other, before Lee started. "So, I'm guessing this is about what I said about a police car."

"Yeah, what happened, were you arrested for something?" Justin questioned.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't tell you, at least not yet." Lee replied, not sure if he could trust these three.

* * *

Vince's POV

Justin looked to Vince, before continuing. "Listen, me and Vince were arrested too, and Shel hasn't told anyone either. You can tell us, man."

Lee expression showed one of surprise, before going back to a neutral mood. "You first." He said.

"I was accused of running a pyramid scheme. Tried to make off with a lot of money and got caught. Was on a prison bus with Vince well this whole thing started." Justin said, helping to alleviate some of Lee's worries.

Lee turned to Vince before saying, "How about you?"

Vince was about to respond with his typical 'I helped my brother' excuse, but then realized it would only make him a hypocrite to do so and ask Lee's crime. He briefly glanced at the three people around him, before deciding he could trust them with his secret.

"Murder." He said, causing Shel and Lee's faces to show shock. Justin was seemingly Lee shocked, as he probably guessed Vince's crime, but nevertheless he was still surprised.

"Wait." Shel said. "You said you were helping your brother. So, did you…?"

"Yeah." Vince answered, guessing Shel's question. "A guy was putting my brother in a bad situation, probably one of the main contributors to his debt problems. I went to the guys apartment to try and… alleviate some pressure, and things got out of hand."

"Oh my god…" Lee said, still in shock.

"The worst part is, I don't even regret. I mean, I just wanted to help my brother. Maybe I could've solved the whole thing without killing him, but if given the choice I would do it again if I had to." Vince said, voicing his thoughts.

Lee hesitated for a while before he revealed his past. "I was convicted of Murder too." Now it was his turn to see all the shocked faces of his companions. "I came home early from work, and found a guy in my wife's bed, sleeping with her. I just, got so blinded by rage. I picked up the nearest thing to me and began to beat the guy's head in, blinded by rage." Lee paused before continuing. "By the time I realized what I was doing, the guy was dead. Turns out he was a state senator, and as a result I got a life sentence, and would probably be incarcerated if the police car I was in hadn't crashed into a dead guy. I know what I did, it was wrong, and I regret more every day."

A moment of silence passed before Justin spoke up. "Don't sweat it man, I probably would've done the same thing."

"Huh?" Lee asked, surprised.

"I mean, if I was dating someone and they fucked someone else, I might've done the same thing." Justin continued.

Shel nodded before continuing. "We understand why you did what you did, some don't worry about it too much."

Lee smiled before asking. "So… we're cool?"

"Yeah, we'll keep this whole thing under wraps, so long as you do the same." Vince said.

"Alright, thanks." Lee said.

* * *

Lee's POV

The foursome walked into the barn to find Clem and Becca chatting. They looked up to see the adults enter and went to their beds. Lee took the bed next to Clem and laid there, tired after a long day.

"It smells like…" Clem began saying.

"Manure." Lee said, finishing for her.

"Manure? Like when a horse… plops?" Clem asked.

"Just like that." Lee said.

"I missed my mom and dad." Clem said sadly.

"I bet, Clem." Lee said

"How far is Savannah?" Clem inquired.

"Pretty far." Lee replied.

"Oh. Okay." Clem said sadly before drifting off to sleep.

Lee drifted of to sleep also, only to be woken up by a nightmare of what happened with his wife. Lee sat up and breathed heavily, before going back to sleep, this time being visited by no nightmares.

"Hey, get up."

Lee opened his eyes to see a man in front him with a twang in his voice. He had a black mullet that almost reached the bottom of his neck, with a handlebar mustache to match. He wore a orange cap on his head.

Lee stood up to see his companions also getting up. Clementine was already standing awake when Lee got up, scratching her arm. Justin yawned and stretched his arms Vince, Shel and Becca began walking over to Lee and the redneck.

"I'm itchy." Clem said.

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." The man quipped, causing Clem to gasp. The southerner motioned to Lee as he continued. "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all way, huh?"

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee." Lee clarified.

"I'm Kenny." The man said, before turning to the rest of the ensemble in the barn.

"I'm Vince."

"Justin."

"I'm Shel, my sister here is Becca."

As the three got done introducing themselves, all of them saw a little boy around Clem's age with brown hair stick his head into the doorway.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" The boy yelled excitedly before sprinting off.

"We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said as the group walked out of the barn. "That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, thought."

"Duck?" Lee asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know." Kenny answered.

"That's a valuable trait lately." Lee pointed out.

"No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny said.

"DAAAAD!" Duck shouted to Kenny.

"But he makes up for it with enthusiasm."

By this point the group had made it to the front porch of the house, where Duck was talking with his mom - a Belgian-American woman with long blonde hair.

"The word is y'all were on your way to Macon." Kenny said, addressing Lee and Vince.

"My family's from there." Lee offered.

"Mine too." Vince said.

"Well, Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of some guys who can knock a couple of heads together if we have to." Kenny replied.

"Sure, we'll… tag along." Lee said, thinking there was nothing better to do.

Kenny turned to his family and spoke. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee and, uh, what's the girl's name?"

"Clementine." Lee answered, as Clem hid behind his leg. _'Probably still a little shy from yesterday.'_ Lee thought.

"That is a very pretty name." The woman said, trying to comfort Clem. She then turned towards the group and said, "I'm Katjaa."

Lee was about to introduce himself when Shawn walked up to the group.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better." He said.

"I wanna build a fence." Duck exclaimed excitably.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn replied.

"On the tractor? Cool!" Duck said before running off in the direction of the tractor.

"Duck and I will hop to it." Shawn said.

"We'll help." Justin said, with Vince and Shel nodding behind him.

"Alright, let's go." Shawn said as the group walked after Duck.

* * *

Shel's POV

The group of five walked over to the tractor to see Duck already playing on the tractor, seemingly having the time of his life. Shawn looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you need us to do?" Vince asked.

"Well, if one of you could cut those two-bys to length that'd be great." Shawn replied.

"I'm on it." Justin said as he walked over to a bench with a saw on it.

"Vince, could you help hold these boards in place while I nail them in?" Shawn requested.

"Sure." Vince said, as he and Shawn walked over.

Shel looked at the three as they started to work. "What about us?" Shel asked.

"I think we're fine for now, you can sub in with one of us when we get tired." Shawn said.

Shel nodded, walking off to the side with Becca. She was fine with not working yet, not that she wasn't okay with doing it as it needed to be done, but she was glad for the chance to relax for a little while.

"My dad doesn't know how bad it is." Shawn said sadly.

"No, he doesn't." Vince replied.

"I saw a guy kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face." Shawn continued.

"Was the boy one of the walkers?" Shel asked.

"I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help." Shawn answered. "He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

"They don't fall like you think." Vince inputted, seemingly having experience.

"Did you have to do it?" Shawn said, asking the group.

"Vince here had to shoot one. It was trapped, couldn't reach out, but those damn things are still dangerous even when they're tied up." Justin said, answering for Vince.

"I could shoot one, maybe. If it were far away." Shawn said.

"I wish I could shoot one of those fuckers." Becca said angrily.

"Becca!" Shel scolded, though she was secretly happy that she was gaining a semblance of her old personally back.

'_Maybe she'll be back to normal before this whole thing blows over'_ Shel thought, hopefully.

"What?! After everything they've done? They deserve it!" Becca argued.

"I know. I just…" Shel sighed, "I wish we weren't talking about this like it was normal."

Becca went silent after that.

"I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there." Shawn said. "How about yours? Any of you got family?"

"I'm not sure where our parents are. I hope they're okay." Shel said as Becca tried to distract herself, so she didn't have to think about it.

"I have a brother somewhere, but my parents died a long time ago." Justin said.

"My brother's up in Macon, hopefully things haven't been to bad there." Vince said.

"How about your parent's?" Shawn asked him.

Vince glared as he spoke, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking." Shawn responded.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Vince sighed.

Seeing as the conversation stopped, Shel decided to look around the farm. She glanced at Kenny working on his pickup truck, and Katjaa and Clem talking. She briefly saw Lee walk into the barn, and could barely see a pitchfork working on the hay, indicating that Hershel was probably also there.

Shel watched Lee enter as she heard a familiar snarl from behind her.

"Shit! Monsters!" Vince said, backing away.

Duck tried to get of the tractor, only to accidently start it up and run over Shawn's leg, preventing him from moving.

"AAAAAGH!" Shawn shouted in pain. "FUCK! MY LEG!"

Vince and Justin sprang into action, trying to lift the tractor to get it off Shawn. Duck was too shocked at what he had done (and too scared of the approaching walkers) that he couldn't move. Vince and Justin tried to lift the tractor, only too put it back down due to the weight.

"Shit. Shel, come help us!" Vince called out, causing Shel to sprint over to help them lift it. At this point Lee had also arrived at the tractor. Just as a walker grabbed Duck and tried to pull him close for a bite, Lee ran over to help him.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Justin called out as the tri tried to lift the tractor again, but once again the weight proved too much, and the tractor fell down again.

"Dammit! It won't budge!" Shel yelled.

"DON'T LET 'EM TAKE ME!" Duck screamed as his dad came over and grabbed him, trying to pull him away from the walkers.

Shel knew they were running out of time, and the trio tried to lift the tractor again.

"Come on!" Vince yelled. The tractor was almost lifted off Shawn but was still trapping his leg.

"They're almost through!" Shawn called out, panicking.

Just as they had given up hope, an extra force was applied to the tractor, giving them enough leverage the heft the tractor off Shawn. Seeing his chance, Shawn crawled away from the fence, putting plenty of distance between him and the zombies.

Shel looked to see who helped them and saw Becca right next to her.

"Becca!" Shel yelped.

"I'm fine Shel!" She yelled back as both of them backed away from the tractor. By then Lee and Kenny had also gotten Duck off the tractor, sprinting from it as the walkers broke through the fence.

Hershel came running up with his shotgun, pointing it at the walkers as they shambled through the wrecked fence.

"Back off!" He said, hoping to scare them off. The things kept on coming, so Hershel shot at them with his gun, killing them instantly.

Hershel sighed as he pointed his gun towards the ground. He walked over to where his son was sprawled on the ground.

"How's you leg?" He asked.

"I think it might be broken or sprained or something." Shawn said, exasperated. "This is why I said we needed to reinforce the fence."

"I know, I can see that know." Hershel said sadly.

Shel saw Kenny put his son down before walking over to Hershel.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened. I just saw my son and panicked, but that almost got yours killed, so I'm sorry." Kenny apologized.

Hershel looked like he was about to yell at him angrily, before diffusing himself with a sigh. "It's alright. You were just worried about yours; I understand." Hershel said as he hoisted Shawn's arm over his shoulder and carried him back to the house.

Kenny turned around walked back over, before addressing Lee. "Thanks man. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there to save my boy."

"Don't mention it." Lee replied.

The group began walking towards the house as Shel pulled Becca said.

"Are you okay?" Shel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Becca replied, annoyed. "Shawn needed up and I helped, if I didn't do anything he'd be dead."

"I know. But please, if you're gonna do something like that again, warn me first. Okay?" Shel asked, as Becca nodded. "I just don't want what happened to Annie happening to you. So, just be careful."

Becca nodded as the duo went to rejoin the others.

* * *

Vince's POV

Vince continued packing everything they brought (which wasn't much) into the back of the sedan. Shel and Becca where already waiting in the backseats of the car while Justin was grabbing their remaining bags from the barn.

Lee and Clementine meanwhile, were sitting in Kenny's truck with Katjaa and Duck. Kenny was, like Vince, still packing everything they had into his truck, though he was doing it slightly faster than Vince was. Vince couldn't blame him, he almost got Shawn killed and while Hershel claims to have forgiven him, he couldn't ignore the sour look he kept giving the mustachioed man.

"Hey, Hershel." Vince called out, hoping to distract Hershel from glaring at Kenny. He was standing in front of the porch while Shawn sat on the bench, one of his brothers – Arnold, Vince thought he heard his name was – patching up his leg to the best of his ability while Hershel stood outside.

"Hmm?" Hershel replied, looking at Vince.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for letting us stay here. I'm not sure what we would've done without your hospitality." Vince said.

"It's no problem. Consider this a thank you for saving my son." Hershel said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I wish you could stay longer, but I have to look out for my family, I hope you understand."

"It's fine. We were headed out anyways, I got family of my own up in Macon, you know?" Vince replied.

"Yeah, I get it." Hershel replied back. "If you make it, know you're welcome back here anytime."

"Appreciate it." Vince said as Justin returned with the last bag.

"Well, think that's everything." He said as he headed for the passenger seat.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Kenny said as he got into his own car. He briefly glanced at Hershel with a look of guilt before driving off. Vince waved goodbye to Shawn as he got into the sedan and drove after them.

About an hour or two passed when Kenny's car came to a halt I the middle of Macon. Seeing this as a sign for them stopping, Vince stopped his own car as his group hopped out, catching a glimpse of Lee, Clem and Kenny's family doing the same.

"Out of gas?" Vince asked Kenny as he walked over.

"Yep. For now, at least. Guess we're walking." He replied as the group set off down the street. Vince observed his surroundings and saw several stores in various states of disrepair, with the closest one being the old Everett Family Pharmacy. Vince recognized the place as he had been there are few times when he got sick, it being the closest pharmacy to his apartment.

Trash and wrecked cars littered the street, making the town look as if a tornado blew through, but what happened was much worse than a normal tornado. Vince searched around and saw a person leaned over next to one of the wrecked cars.

Duck must've seen it too, as he pointed it out to his dad.

"Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas." The redneck called out.

The person – or rather, what they thought were a person – looked back at them with a rotted and charred face.

"FUCK!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

As Kenny called out, more walkers began emerging from all sides, surrounding them.

"We're TRAPPED!" Katjaa yelled in fear.

"WAAH!"

Vince turned around to see Duck on the ground, crawling away from the walker. Vince lifted his shotgun a tried to aim at it, but he couldn't get a good shot lined up without hitting Duck.

"AHHH! NO! NO!" Duck screamed.

Suddenly, blood erupted from the side of the walker's head. Vince glanced at where the shot came from and saw a woman with brown hair holding a pistol and shooting at more of the zombies as they got too close. Vince saw another survivor at the door to the pharmacy, and his eyes widened in shock.

"RUN!" The other man called out, causing everyone outside to sprint towards the door. Vince hesitated for a moment before following them all in. He couldn't believe it. He had almost given up hope of finding his brother, and yet there he was.

His brother Glenn just saved his life.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUUH! **

**Alright, so first of all, I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I want to try and claim that I was busy with exam prep and whatnot (which to be fair isn't false), I have no excuse. This should've been out much sooner and yet it wasn't, so I apologize. **

**As you no doubt saw, there were three major changes this chapter. The first one being Shawn's survival. I thought about saving him as, with the 400 Days crew there, it wouldn't make sense that they wouldn't be able to save him then, so I decided to save him. Because of this he may or may not have a more significant role in the future, but I'm sure all you comic readers out there will know how much difference this will make down the line.**

**Secondly, Glenn. I'm sure many of you – namely Worker72 – already guessed this would be the case, and I thought I'd go along with it, as it is a popular fan theory. I mainly agree with this theory due to the fact that they both live in Macon, and that Vince said he had a brother, and that the guy he killed did something wrong to his brother. So, with Glenn's financial issues in mind, I decided to have the backstory be that the guy Vince killed was a contributor to his debt and that Vince acted out of anger. This will of course have MAJOR ramifications down the line, so don't think I did this for nothing**

**And finally, Lee's past. While in the original game Hershel believed his story about a police car (or at least seemed to) I imagine Shel, Vince and Justin would be suspicious, especially the latter two. So I decided to have Lee reveal his past here, as he doesn't seem like the type to lie when directly under fire, especially after Vince and Justin revealed their secrets (another thing I decided to change).**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to leave a review (I keep wanting to say comment, damn you muscle memory!) providing me with any feedback. I can't improve as a writer unless you provide feedback with me, so please, share your thoughts. And I'll see you all in the next chapter coming… whenever the F*** it comes out I guess, you can probably tell I don't plan out this sort of thing.**


	5. Episode 1 - Chapter 5

The Walking Dead: The Many Faces of the Apocalypse

Episode 1 – "A New Day" – Chapter 5; Family Matters

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a preface for this chapter, so I'll just launch right into the reviews!**

**Lord Revan Reborn – I'm afraid I can't tell you that atm for spoiler reasons (and partly because I don't really know at this point in time). If they do appear though it probably wouldn't be for a while.**

**Gracie Miserables – Thanks for checking out this story! I definitely do agree it was a good idea for them to reveal their secrets, as I imagine Vince and Justin, being prisoners themselves, would be much more concerned about Lee being in a police car. I'm not so sure Lee would be willing to reveal his secret to the rest of the group though, seeing as Vince, Justin an Shel had to basically back Lee into a corner to get him to confess.**

**Also, I'm glad you liked my idea of letting Shawn live. I of course have plans with him in the future and thought it would be a good idea to change some events down the line.**

**Worker72 – You raise some interesting points – many of which I'll take into consideration for the future – but I already have a basic idea of how the story's gonna go regarding the two groups, specifically with Glenn going to Atlanta and what Vince decides to do.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all from either from Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead" comic series, or the Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment video game by the same name. Please support the original creators and source material.**

* * *

Lee's POV:

Entering the pharmacy, Lee couldn't help but be hit with a sense of déjà vu. How couldn't he? This was his parent's, no, his family's store, of course it'd be all too familiar with him, he'd been here many times even after he started working at UGA. Of course, he never would've imagined he'd be stuck in here.

Lee briefly glanced back to make sure everyone got in. Lee, with relief, saw everyone that was outside had made it inside. Clem, Vince, Justin, Shel, Becca, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck had all made it inside, as well as the two strangers. One of them – a young Asian American man with a baseball cap – but a combination lock on the outer gate to stop the walkers from getting in.

'_Thank god for that lock.' _Lee thought.

"We can't take risks like this!" Lee heard a person – a woman from the sounds of her voice – shout. Lee turned around to see three more people that were in the store. One of them was a brunette with shoulder length hair, and she appeared to be the woman who shouted. The other two where men, one old and beefy, with short gray hair, and the other a slightly plump man with brown hair.

"And we can't just let people die, either." The woman from outside (who was also a brunette but with shorter hair) angrily replied.

"When I SAY, "That door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it." The longer haired woman said. "We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!"

"Worse, they could've led 'em right to us!" The older man yelled.

"Where the hell is your humanity?! The would've died out there!" The woman from outside countered.

"Then we let 'em!" The older man retorted. Lee could tell he already didn't like this guy.

"We're not dangerous; we're just regular folks." Lee said, entering the discussion.

"What's DANGEROUS is a bunch of people running outside and drawing their attention to us." The longer haired woman replied.

"Lee's right. We're just regular folks, but WE actually like helping people." Kenny said angrily.

"Exactly, we would've helped you if you were out there." Justin stated.

"You'll have to excuse her." The shorter haired woman said.

"The hell he, or ANYONE will. This is about survival, do you guys not see what's happening?" The longer haired woman countered.

Lee was about to answer back, but felt a small hand grabbing his. He looked down to see Clementine holding his hand, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"I… I have to pee." The little girl responded.

"In a minute, Clem." Lee replied, a little more harshly than he intended to. Clem let go of his hand.

"They've got kids, Lilly." The man with the baseball hat said, addressing the longer haired woman.

"Those things outside don't care." She responded.

"Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!" Kenny angrily proclaimed.

"Goddamn it, Lilly, you have to control these people!" The old man yelled.

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" Lilly said back.

"I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a warzone!" The old man replied.

"She's the leader here. But it looks like she's losing control of her people." Lee said off to the side, addressing his group members.

"If you were in my shoes you'd be the-" Lilly started to say.

"Ho-ly SHIT." The old man exclaimed, looking behind him. Lee followed his gaze to see Duck and Katjaa sitting on a few chairs, with Katjaa cleaning all the walker blood the spilled on him from outside. "Son of a bitch, one of them was bitten!"

"He wasn't bitten!" Lee said confidently.

"Hell he wasn't! We have to end this, now." The old man said as he walked towards the mother and son.

"Over my dead body." Kenny said as he stepped in front of the old man.

"We'll dig one hole."

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" Katjaa said, panicking.

"Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and- and WE all end up bitten!" The old man yelled to everyone in the store.

"Shut up." Kenny said angrily.

"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!" The old man stated.

"KENNY! STOP HIM!" Katjaa called out from her corner of the room.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny said to his companion.

"It's either him of your son. I say it's him." Lee replied instantly.

"Goddamn right; out on HIS ass with those THINGS."

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The short haired lady – Lee believed her name was Carley – yelled from the front of the store.

"Nobody is doing ANYTHING." Lilly said back.

"Shut up, Lilly! And YOU. Shut the fuck up." The old man said to the two women, before facing the whole group. "They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny inquired.

"He's bitten! That's how you TURN."

"He's not bitten." Katjaa said. "Lee, stop this! It's upsetting him!"

"Oh, I'm "upsetting" him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive!"

"What if this was your daughter?" Lee asked the old man.

"NEVER woulda happened. She's not some snot-nosed toddler, okay? She's United States Air Force." He replied.

"Oh, fuck you AND her!" Kenny shouted. "I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!"

"Lee?" Lee heard his name called out and saw Clem over by the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Lee replied.

"There's someone in there."

"It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably."

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!" The old man said, bringing Lee's attention back to the conversation.

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!" Kenny retorted.

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

"She won't."

"And if she DOES?" The first thing he'll do his sink his teeth into his mom's face." The old man said before turning to Lee. "Then once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl! She'll turn fast and then they'll be three. And that, boy, is the ballgame."

"Then we deal with it then. But right now we're just freaking everybody out." Lee replied back, defending Kenny.

"Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN." The old man replied.

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny argued.

"It is and we're tossing him out NOW!" The old man said as he moved towards Duck.

"NO!" Lee shouted, as he finally lost his temper. "You don't touch the boy; you don't TOUCH anybody! I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent, you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me, though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!"

"AAAAH!" Lee heard a scream from where Clem was, and saw her backing away from the bathroom with a walker following her.

"Jesus!" The old man yelled.

"CLEMENTINE!" Lee shouted as he sprinted towards the little girl. Lee ended up tripping and hitting his head, causing him to hit his head and fall to the ground. Through his blurry vision he could still see the walker try and grab Clem. Instantly, he ran towards the conflict and pulled the monster away from her.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" He yelled as he began a grapple with the monster. As Lee tried to push it away, he couldn't fine a good enough grip to provide enough strength to push the monster off, and as he struggled, the walker only got closer and closer to biting his neck…

Only for a gunshot to go off and the walker to collapse on the floor.

"Man…" Lee uttered, before turning around and seeing Carley shakily pointing the gun in his direction, smoke still emanating from the barrel.

"You okay?" She said as she lowered the gun.

"Just great, thanks." Lee replied.

"Uh… guys?" The man named Glenn called out, looking towards the front door, where Lee could hear pounds on the door and faint, distinct growls on the other side.

"Everybody DOWN! Stay QUIET!" Lily whispered to the group, causing all of them to find cover behind shelves, counters and any other furniture they could.

"They're gonna get in!" The old man whispered from his hiding place behind a shelf.

"SHUT UP." Kenny angrily whispered back.

After a few seconds, what sounded like gunfire could be heard outside, and the moaning noises outside began to fade.

"Is that the military?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know." Lilly replied, as the walker noises from outside dissipated.

"Thank God for whatever it is." Glenn stated.

The group began getting up from their hiding places, and the old man began pacing around the room. "We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-"

He was interrupted when he cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"DAD!" Lilly yelled as she ran towards her father.

"What's wrong with him?!" Lee inquired.

"It's his heart!" Lilly answered.

"My pills…" Larry sputtered out.

"Uh-um… Nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked.

"YES, We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!" Lilly said, a panicked tone in her voice.

"There's probably another entrance. Maybe through the officer." Lee said without thinking.

"How do you know that's an office?" Carley asked.

"Educated guess." Lee replied, trying to keep his cover. Carley looked at him suspiciously for a second before looking away.

"It doesn't matter. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad." Lilly said.

"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while." Kenny said, taking charge.

"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Glenn inputted.

"You're right, this ain't exactly Fort Knox." Kenny replied.

"What do you suggest?" Lee inquired.

"We need as much gas a possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast."

"Agreed."

"Then I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

Lee was surprised as his dedication. "You know your way around? Local?"

"Born and raised." Glenn replied proudly.

"If you're gonna do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it." Lee said as he handed Glenn the walkie-talkie he got from Clem's house.

"Cool." Glenn said, taking it.

"Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can." Lee said. Glenn nodded before heading towards the office door. Lee could see Glenn briefly looked towards where Vince was before shaking his head and walking into the office.

"And, you, what's your name?" Kenny asked Lilly.

"It's Lilly. My dad's Larry." She answered

"Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine."

"That's right." Lee said, as Justin nodded.

"And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're out lookout." Kenny said, motioning towards to stout man who had remained quiet this whole time.

"It's Doug, you got it." He replied.

"And I'm Carley." Carley said.

"Okay, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest – you're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You got it boss."

"Now get him those pills." Kenny said, turning to the whole group before walking over to where his family was.

* * *

Vince's POV:

Vine walked into the office to see Glenn moving the last of the barricades away from the alleyway door, about to head out.

When Vince saw him outside, he was both shocked and happy at the whole time. He was ecstatic that his brother was okay, though the fact that Glenn hadn't said anything back to him yet when he got here lead Vince to one single conclusion.

'_He's still mad at what I did.' _He thought.

As such, he followed Glenn into the officer once Kenny was done giving out orders, hoping to speak to him before he left.

"Hey." Vince called out to his brother, hoping to get his attention.

Glenn barely turned his head before replying in an emotionless tone, "What do you want?"

"I…" Vince said before hesitating, not sure what he wanted to say. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he wasn't. He did what he did to help his brother, but he could still understand Glenn's reaction.

"Look, if this is about what you did… I want to forget about. I really do." Glenn said, facing Vince. "But you still killed someone, and I don't know if I can forgive that."

"I understand." Vince replied, bowing his head. "I did what I had to, that prick was stealing money from you, you were struggling enough as it is. I don't regret killing him, but I know why you're being distant."

Vince saw Glenn hesitate before answering. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, but… I'll try to ignore it for now, we've got more important things to worry about." And with that, Glenn opened to alley door and left.

Vince was tempted to follow him, but he knew the Glenn would prefer to be alone. He understood that he needed time to think, and Vince was absolutely sure he could handle himself out there, so he walked back out of the officer and into the main store.

As Vince re-entered the store, he saw Shel walking towards him from where she was talking with Becca.

"You okay?" She asked.

Vince sighed before saying, "Yeah. Just had to talk with Glenn."

"Is he your brother?" Shel inquired.

"Yes." Vince replied. "What gave it away?"

"It seemed like you knew him." Shel answered. "Does he know?"

Vince knew what she was referring to. "Yeah, he… doesn't want to talk about it."

Shel nodded before walking back to where Becca was. Vince stood there for a second before going over to talk with Justin.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I know it's pretty short, especially compared to my other chapter, but this seemed to be the best place to end this chapter. I know not much different happened in this chapter compared to the game, but I mostly wanted this to be a set up chapter for what's to come. Hope you guys enjoyed the little segment with Glenn and Vince. **

**Make sure you guys leave a review of this story telling me what you think, any criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
